


Castitas

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Мы теперь не трахаемся!





	Castitas

**Author's Note:**

> Castitas - целомудрие (лат).

\- Мы теперь не трахаемся, - заявил Мэтт, захлопнув ноутбук.  
Доминик даже остановился на полпути к ванной и удивленно уставился на Мэтта:  
\- Прости? - он хмыкнул. - Ты что, подцепил что-то от нее?  
\- Ничего я не цеплял, - проворчал Мэтт, спрятав ноутбук под кровать. - Я просто прочитал статью о пользе воздержания и...  
\- О, да, - протянул Доминик, - оно тебе очень полезно, конечно, - фыркнул он, продолжив путь в ванную комнату, - ты через три дня начинаешь походить на кобеля йоркшира, трахающего хозяйский тапок, только тапком в твоем случае выступает усилок или гитара. Или и то, и другое, - пожал плечами Дом и скрылся в ванной, добавив уже оттуда, - у вас неплохой тройничок каждый раз выходит.  
\- Да как ты не понимаешь! - воскликнул Мэтт, подскакивая с кровати и запутываясь ногами в покрывале, едва не падая носом в ковер. - Мать твою, - проворчал он, отбрасывая покрывало обратно, и, семеня, направился в ванную. - В сперме содержится херова туча полезных веществ! - он ворвался в ванную, но тормазнул на пороге, глядя на раздевающегося Дома.  
\- Ты уже передумал? - снимая с себя джинсы и склонившись, хмыкнул Дом, заметив взгляд Мэтта, устремленный на его голую задницу.  
\- Нет, - Мэтт помотал головой, нахмурившись. - Дом...  
\- Слушай, - Доминик отбросил джинсы в сторону и повернулся к Мэтту лицом, - дело в том, что мы делимся спермой в равных количествах и усваиваем ее с обоих концов пищеварительной системы, так что давай мы как-нибудь лучше начнем воздерживаться от перманентного трахания моего мозга? М? - он мило улыбнулся, но Мэтт поджал губы. - Это однозначно будет полезней для нашего здоровья, - добавил Дом как можно более авторитетным голосом.  
\- Нет. Мы теперь не трахаемся.  
Доминик глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, разворачиваясь к Мэтту спиной и направившись к ванне.  
\- Хорошо, но учти... - он забрался в горячую воду и на мгновение забыл о существовании Мэттью, но тот напомнил о себе недовольным:  
\- Что?  
Дом вынырнул из океана удовольствия и вернулся в личный Ад с личным демоном, время от времени тыкающим в него вилами. И не только ими. Но, видимо, последнее, учитывая решительный взгляд Мэттью, случаться теперь будет реже. Зато первое, кажется, наоборот участится.  
\- Учти, - он открыл глаза и серьезно посмотрел на Мэтта, - что мы не виделись целых две недели и вчера кто-то уснул, как последний хорек, так что если ты каким-то чудом продержишься на своей диете хотя бы два дня и не накинешься на меня, скуля от желания, я обещаю тебе, что вечером третьего дня я накачаю тебя рофинолом и оттрахаю без твоего согласия. Я не подросток какой-нибудь, чтобы дрочить на твою фотку.  
\- Дрочить тоже нельзя! - воскликнул Мэтт. - Смысл-то как раз в том, чтобы не растрачивать сперму...  
\- Мэтт, давай ты как-нибудь сам попробуешь, а потом, если мы выясним, что это действительно положительно сказывается на твоем _психическом_ , - Дом сделал акцент на слове голосом, - здоровье, я с удовольствием присоединюсь к тебе.  
\- Ты вообще-то поддерживать меня должен, - проворчал Мэтт.  
\- А я поддерживаю, - кивнул Дом, - руками и ногами и прям обещаю подготовиться к марафону к моменту, когда ты сорвешься.  
\- Вот зачем ты сейчас это сказал? - Мэтт уставился на него. - Ты специально, что ли?  
\- Я? Никогда, - покачал головой Дом, едва сдерживая ухмылку. - Но не думаешь же ты, что весь мир на время твоего воздержания забудет о сексе? Секс – тема такая... часто проскальзывающая, - усмехнулся Дом, подняв на ладони облачко пены и разглядывая его, - в разговорах, по телевидению, - он пожал плечами. - Да вообще, куда не посмотри. Одно опыление чего стоит, - он искоса глянул на кусающего губу Мэтта и нагло ухмыльнулся. - Присоединиться не хочешь? Спину мне потереть? Или еще что-нибудь?  
\- Пошел ты, - бросил Мэтт и развернулся. - В нормальных парах все делают сообща, между прочим...  
\- Когда это мы были нормальной парой? - рассмеялся Дом.  
\- ...А когда кто-то находит новое увлечение – второй просто обязан попробовать!  
\- А давай лучше будем трахать друг друга? - восторженно уставившись на Мэтта, предложил Дом. - Одно хобби на двоих – это же так здорово!  
\- Пошел ты, - повторил Мэтт, выходя из ванной.  
\- Не могу, - усмехнулся Дом, - там, куда посылаешь, внезапно решили практиковать целомудрие...

 **День первый**  
\- Дом, ты это с каких пор полюбил конфеты? - Том удивленно смотрел, как Доминик запихивал в карманы кенгурухи целые горсти «Чупа-Чупс».  
\- О, это теперь моя любимая сладость, - злодейским тоном протянул Дом, разворачивая первый. - Господи, сохрани мои зубы. Желательно не отдельно от моих челюстей. - Он глубоко вдохнул, как будто собирался надолго нырнуть, и сунул в рот конфету. - Как я смотрюсь? - он перекатил конфету за щеку.  
\- Я бы не очень хотел комментировать, - заторможено ответил Том.  
\- Ну хоть немного на шлюху отсасывающую похож, ну? - Дом высунул изо рта конфету, уставившись на Тома, и тот только кивнул в ответ. - Замечательно, - улыбнулся Дом, вернув конфету в рот. - Я пошел, - шепелявя, продекламировал он и направился к лифту, чтобы подняться на свой этаж из ресторана отеля.  
\- Беллс совсем довел беднягу, - тихо пробормотал Том, переводя взгляд с удаляющегося Дома на большую вазу с конфетами на палочке.  
Доминик, напевая под нос, сосал конфету, перебирая остальные в кармане, и ухмылялся, представляя реакцию Мэтта на свое маленькое представление. Он с улыбкой поделился еще одной конфетой с ребенком в коридоре и, облизнув губы, скользнул в номер.  
\- Доброе утро, - Дом улегся на вторую половину кровати с леденцом за щекой. Мэтт распахнул глаза и тихо простонал, переворачиваясь на спину.  
\- Очень доброе, - проворчал он и потянулся, широко зевнув. Дом со смачным чмоканьем высунул конфету изо рта и, налюбовавшись ей, снова сунул обратно, промычав от поддельного удовольствия. Мэтт покосился на него, но быстро отвел взгляд. - Как ты думаешь, будет ли нарушением воздержания, если я немного подрочу? - нахмурился он, разглядывая потолок.  
\- Немного? - подавился конфетой Дом и чуть не проглотил ее вместе с палочкой.  
\- Ну, - Мэтт пожал плечами и почесал между ног, - не кончу, а просто... подрочу немного? Жутко чешется, - Мэтт жалостливо посмотрел на Дома, но тот удивленно вздернул бровь.  
\- Так может это все-таки мандавошки? - Дом проследил за движением под одеялом и снова посмотрел в глаза Мэттью.  
\- Не в этом смысле, кретин, - проворчал Мэтт. - Просто подрочить очень хочется.  
Дом с переигрываемым интересом разглядывал конфету в своей руке и с оттяжкой лизнул ее, переведя взгляд на Мэттью.  
\- Не знаю, тебе решать, - пожал плечами Доминик. - А что пишут об этом в Интернете?  
\- Что это не очень полезно для здоровья, - расстроенно ответил Мэтт.  
\- Значит, не дрочи, - сделал вывод Дом. - Нет, я, конечно, могу из вежливости предложить тебе утренний минет, но я же должен помогать тебе держаться, так что я обойдусь конфетой, - он сунул ее в рот и снова перекатил за щеку, широко, насколько это было возможно, улыбнувшись Мэтту.  
\- Мудак, - покачал головой Мэттью. - Знаешь, что такое сублимация? Так вот я всю злость на тебя превращаю в желание продержаться как можно дольше.  
\- Потрясно, - кивнул Дом и продолжил играться языком с конфетой. - Но, что самое классное, - через некоторое время поддразнивания Дом взглядом указал на пах Мэтта, - что он у тебя зашевелился конечно же от твоей _твердой_ решимости проповедовать целомудрие, надев пояс недоступности с сообщением на автоответчике: «Мэтт-младший временно недоступен, свисая ненужным отростком между ног Мэтта-старшего. Пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь дилдо, так как ваш любовник – эгоистичный мудак!» - прошипел Дом. - А между тем, - ласковым тоном продолжил он, - ты мог бы проснуться от моей ласки и уже бы стонал от наслаждения – ты же так любишь утренний минет, - Дом улыбнулся и медленно облизнул леденец кончиком языка.  
Мэтт накрыл пах ладонью и сжал его, чуть слышно проскулив и сведя колени вместе.  
\- Какая же ты сволочь, Дом, - прохныкал он, быстро выбираясь из постели, - теперь придется холодный душ принимать, - протараторил он и хлопнул дверью в ванную.  
Дом рассмеялся и отвалился на подушки, разглядывая потолок и посасывая конфету.  
\- Тьфу, черт, - проворчал он, высунув ее изо рта и бросив на прикроватную тумбочку. Он уже начал завидовать Мэтту и его возможности трогать собственный член – Доминик давно скучал по этому ощущению в своей ладони. И не только в ней.  
Целый день Мэттью даже не заикался о сексе, но что более странно – никому не сказал о том, что решил практиковать воздержание. Он никому не предлагал присоединиться к братству неэякулирующих, не расписывал все прелести сохраненной для себя родного спермы, ее состава в процентном содержании и пользе каждого вещества. Доминик исподтишка наблюдал за ним, посмеиваясь и представляя, что творилось в голове Мэтта от осознания, что он не должен потакать своему желанию. Одни только мысли об этом должны были сводить Мэттью с ума. Потому что – ну, как это так? – он не затащит Дома в какой-нибудь самый неподходящий для этого закуток и не отсосет или не заставит Дома сделать минет? Что значит, они не могут заняться сексом утром, после эротического сна, когда стоит так, что ни одна дрочка не успокоит от скачущих в голове воспоминаний? Как это они не пометят туалет в очередном самолете? Дом думал, что именно поэтому Мэтт был молчалив касательно своего решения – он был просто в тихом ужасе от подобных мыслей...

Доминик расстелил коврик на полу перед общей кроватью и поправил боксеры, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезное лицо.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - Мэтт уронил книгу на свою грудь и удивленно уставился на Дома.  
\- Да так, - пожал плечами Доминик и глубоко вдохнул, прикрыв глаза. - Не мешай. - Он, вспоминая просмотренный сегодня ролик йоги для начинающих, сел на коврик и скрестил ноги, начав медленно вращать головой по кругу.  
\- Какого хрена? - недоуменно поинтересовался Мэтт и подполз к краю кровати, чтобы лучше видеть Дома.  
\- Мэтт, читай, пожалуйста, и не мешай, - Дом начал вращать головой в обратную сторону. - У тебя свои интересы, у меня – свои, - добавил он и, перестав вращать головой, поднял руки вверх, потягиваясь, потом вытянулся вперед, уткнувшись лбом в коврик.  
\- Пиздец какой-то, - прошептал Мэтт, возвращаясь на свое место, а Дом, сдерживая улыбку, поднялся на ноги и согнулся пополам, выставляя задницу в направлении Мэтта – он даже услышал, как книга снова упала на грудь Мэттью, и едва не расхохотался, выпрямляясь после пяти секунд в этой позе. Потом снова вытянул руки вверх, поднялся на носочки и согнулся пополам, стараясь вспомнить следующий шаг в комплексе «приветствие Солнцу», и сделал шаг назад одной ногой, вытягиваясь всем телом, наконец, подходя к той части «приветствия», которую хотел продемонстрировать Мэтту, снова подползшему к краю кровати, больше всего. Дом, добавив к первой ноге вторую, наклонился ниже и прижался грудью и коленями к полу, отставляя задницу, на какое-то время задерживаясь в этой позе, позволяя Мэтту отметить всю ее прелесть, потом отстранился грудью от пола и выгнулся дугой, запрокидывая голову назад.  
\- Ты, блять, это специально, да? - прошипел Мэтт, сжимая в руке книгу. - Я в тебя сейчас «Квантовой физикой» запущу, - серьезно предупредил он.  
\- Это называется «приветствие Солнцу», - пробормотал Дом, выгибаясь в обратную сторону и снова выставляя задницу.  
\- Какое к черту приветствие какому на хрен Солнцу в десять часов вечера?!  
\- Когда есть время, тогда и занимаюсь, - бесконечно спокойным тоном ответил Дом, входя в очередную позу.  
\- Ты мудалище, - прорычал Мэттью, поднимаясь с кровати и устремляясь в ванную, в довершении громко хлопнув дверью.  
Дом хмыкнул и снова уселся на коврик, сложив перед собой ноги и уставившись на дверь с улыбкой.  
\- И это только первый день, - прошептал он.

 

 **День второй**  
Дом развалился на диване и щелкнул пультом – по комнате тут же начали разноситься пошлые звуки, а Дом устроился удобней, приготовившись наслаждаться порнографией на большом экране.  
\- Это что, блять, такое? - выдохнул позади него Мэттью, огромными глазами глядя на экран.  
Дом оглянулся и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Это, Мэттью, секс. Секс, это Мэттью. Вы, наверное, когда-то встречались, да? - хмыкнул Дом и снова уставился на экран. - Я собираюсь дрочить. Можешь присоединиться, и тогда мы можем попробовать подражать их гимнастическим навыкам.  
\- Тише хотя бы сделай, - проворчал Мэтт, направляясь к кровати.  
\- Не могу. Крис, Том и Морган подумают, что мы с тобой не трахаемся, и решат, что кто-то из нас что-то подцепил. Не нужна нам такая репутация, - констатировал Дом, - я специально подбирал, чтобы стоны на твои были похожи.  
Мэтт, поджав губы, нацепил наушники и завалился на кровать, уставившись в окно, старательно представляя луг с цветами разных размеров и оттенков под музыку Вивальди. И бабочек, легко порхающих в прогретом воздухе, играющихся друг с другом в полете, цепляющих друг друга и... _блять, трахающихся_! Мимо охреневшего Мэтта пролетели сцепленные в одно стрекозы, а кузнечики, весело стрекоча, самозабвенно имели друг друга на какой-то травинке. А еще был йоркшир с белым бантиком на макушке и в платьице с рюшками, непонятно откуда взявшийся на лугу Мэттью, трахающий пушистый тапок в виде розового зайца с бесконечно грустными глазами, видимо, от такой поганой жизни: то ему в задницу ногу сунут, то отымеют непонятно куда без его согласия. Заяц, сходя с конвейера, однозначно не ожидал, что станет шлюхой без права голоса – Мэтту было даже жаль его. Зато йоркширу-трансфеститу было замечательно, и он, кончив на бедного зайца, закурил...  
Примерно в этот момент Мэтт понял, что это перебор даже для его фантазии. Он резко сел, сдернув с себя наушники, тяжело дыша.  
\- Ты чего орешь? - Дом ошарашенно смотрел на него, а Мэтт, стараясь вернуть себе нормальное дыхание, таращился на Доминика, пытаясь осознать его последние слова.  
\- Мне надо в душ, - пробормотал Мэттью и пополз по кровати к краю.  
\- Хороший коитус тебе нужен, - не согласился Доминик, снова поворачиваясь к экрану.

Секс везде. Эта долбанная цивилизация пропиталась развратом, без зазрения совести демонстрируя совокупление или намеки на него на каждом углу, продвигала культ фаллоса в чертовых конфетах на палочках, любом мороженом и шоколадных батончиках. Биг-Бен, Эйфелева башня, Вашингтонский монумент – Мэтт видел фаллические символы везде. В носе самолета, в кончике маркера, в грифе собственной гитары, в наконечнике барабанных палочек, в продолговатой булке сэндвича... о, господи, сколько всего пошлого его окружало в овощном отделе супермаркетов. Мэтт возненавидел бананы. Он никогда не думал, что будет их ненавидеть.  
Он не мог видеть Дома. Вообще. В принципе. Мало того, что Мэтт всегда видел его источающим сексуальную привлекательность, сейчас Дом еще и издевался над Мэттом, щеголяя обнаженным по их общему номеру, наклоняясь, когда нужно и не нужно, улыбаясь и недвусмысленно поглядывая на едва сдерживающегося Мэттью, тихо мурлыкая себе под нос – Мэтт слышать не мог этот звук, он всегда был индикатором полной удовлетворенности Дома после секса. Он представления не имел, каким образом продержится до конца дня, не говоря уже о каком-то большем промежутке времени.

Дом отыскал самые узкие свои джинсы, надел самую облегающую рубашку, расстегнув две верхние пуговицы, и, скрестив ноги перед собой, устроился на диване, готовясь к предстоящему интервью. Мэтт, облизываясь, разглядывал его тело и никак не мог выбрать, куда смотреть было невыносимей. Доминик спокойно улыбался, расправляя рубашку на животе, поглядывая на ногти, и незаметно следил за Мэттом.  
Если Мэтт сегодня вечером не сдастся, Дом обещал себе, что свяжет его, пока тот будет спать, а потом весь день будет мучить, не позволяя кончить, доведет его до края безумия и только потом благородно подрочит ему.  
Вообще, Дом думал, что непоколебимость Мэтта рухнет уже на следующий после его решения день, но нет, он до сих пор держался, хоть и поглядывал на Дома таким хищным взглядом, что Доминик даже удивлялся, как это еще Том или Крис не начали волноваться. За Дома и вообще, их личную жизнь. Хотя, Доминика мучили сомнения, что Мэтт совсем не прикасался к себе – не верил он, что тот может отказывать себе в сиюминутном удовольствии.  
\- Дом, я не могу, - прошептал Мэттью, косясь на подготавливающегося журналиста.  
\- Что? - удивился Дом, не потрудившись взглянуть на него.  
\- Дом, мне очень нужно, чтобы мы с тобой поднялись наверх, - напряженным голосом произнес Мэтт, и Доминик перевел на него взгляд, уловив интонацию. - Очень, - повторил Мэтт, выразительно глядя на Дома.  
\- Нет, Мэтт. Мы не можем, - покачал головой Доминик и снова отвернулся, принимая более приличную позу, чтобы не провоцировать Мэттью. Сейчас подорваться в номер они не могли.  
\- Дом, блять, - зашипел Мэтт. - Мы. Идем. Прямо. Сейчас.  
Трахнуть изнывающего Беллса? Сладко стонущего, подмахивающего, шепчущего пошлости и бесконечно покорного? Завалить его прямо на ковре у входа в номер, возможно даже оставить ожоги от ковра на спине или коленях. Или и там, и там? Потом перебраться на кровать, заставив его двигаться самостоятельно – он, как и всегда, будет нетерпеливо хныкать, сбиваясь с ритма, а потом все снова взять под свой контроль и довести его до блаженства, а потом еще раз, и еще, но уже в душе.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Дом, подскакивая с дивана, чувствуя уже начавший зудеть пах в чересчур узких джинсах. - Идем, - произнес он, даже не обернувшись, и быстрым шагом направился к лифту, бросив ошарашенному журналисту, - Мы скоро!  
Все остальное будет улаживать Кирк, и Дома совершенно не волновал предстоящий разбор полетов и недовольные восклицания Тома, почему они пропустили интервью.  
Мэтт семенил рядом, совсем тихий, и Дом спинным мозгом чувствовал нарастающее напряжение, представляя, какие картинки кружились в голове не тронутого развратной жизнью целых два дня послушника братства неэякулирующих.  
\- Дом, я так соскучился по сексу, - прошептал Мэтт, как только за ними закрылась дверь лифта.  
\- А я говорил тебе, дурацкая затея, - фыркнул Дом, глядя на сменяющиеся цифры и нервно постукивая носком кеда.  
\- Как думаешь, здесь камера наблюдения есть? - Мэттью шагнул ближе, но Доминик отстранился.  
\- Прекрати, Беллс, или я трахну тебя прямо тут, - напряженно произнес он.  
\- О, черт, - выдохнул Мэтт, прикрывая глаза. - Я представлял, как трахаются бабочки.  
Дом рассмеялся и, качая головой, уставился на Мэтта с видом «Что, блять?»  
\- Тебе смешно, - обиженным тоном продолжил Мэтт, - а к ним потом кузнечики присоединились... И йоркшир, трахающий зайца. В смысле, тапок в виде зайца. С огромными грустными глазами.  
\- Считай, - все еще посмеиваясь, начал Дом, - что ты видел будущее. Я буду йоркширом, а ты зайцем с огромными неудовлетворенными глазищами – они у тебя сейчас как раз такие.  
\- Йоркшир был трансфеститом, Дом, - шепотом добавил Мэтт.  
\- Блять... - с новой силой рассмеялся Доминик, вываливаясь из дверей лифта.

\- ...Дом!.. Блять!.. До-а-а! - протянул Мэтт, прикрыв глаза и блаженно улыбаясь.  
Доминик завалился рядом с ним, тяжело дыша.  
\- Бьем все рекорды, - устало усмехнулся Дом, глянув в сторону Мэтта и шлепнув его по выставленной заднице – он стоял на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, - можешь уже опускать ее, - хмыкнул Дом. - Мне нужна передышка.  
\- Там, кажется, телефон звонил, - пробормотал Мэтт, повернувшись лицом к Дому и вытягивая ноги.  
\- Либо постояльцы отеля подумали, что началось землетрясение от наших телодвижений, либо Том хочет поорать на нас. Ни то, ни другое меня сейчас не интересует.  
\- Я же говорил, воздержание полезно, - хмыкнул Мэттью, уткнувшись носом в мокрое плечо Дома. - Когда мы последний раз так трахались?  
\- Да в Аду я видел это воздержание, - отбил Дом. - Во-первых, нихрена оно не полезно, даже для качества спермы – я тоже читать умею. Во-вторых, мы, я открою тебе страшную тайну, нихрена не молодеем с каждым днем – поэтому трахаться на износ я не собираюсь. Уж лучше с чувством, по мере желания.  
\- Ты скучный, - фыркнул Мэтт.  
\- А ты идиот, - усмехнулся Дом, - раз поверил придуркам, написавшим статью.  
\- Статья была на сайте антисексуалов, кстати.  
\- Антисексуалов? - переспросил Дом. - _Анти_? Мэтт, я... - он замолчал на секунду и резко выдохнул, - Пиздец просто... Давай, может, зайдешь на сайт сатанистов и начнешь верить, что кошек на кладбище убивать тоже полезно?  
\- Ты скучный, - повторил Мэтт и закинул ногу на Доминика, - Дом, - пробормотал он, потершись пахом о его бедро, - Дом, ты же уже передохнул, да?..


End file.
